


Tinman

by TakaiTotem



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Peter Parker, Avengers: Infinity War (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Infinity War, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaiTotem/pseuds/TakaiTotem
Summary: Drabbles written in preparation for Infinity War.





	1. Tinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Infinity War trailer. As the heroes are leading the charge against Thanos' forces, the Mad Titan himself decides to attack the youngest Avenger. Tony can only watch, horrified, as Peter fights Thanos all by himself.

Spider-Man jumped as a large figure plummeted to the ground before him.

There, in the crater dug by his boots, stood the Mad Titan, towering before him with a sneer on his face. The teenager gulped and tensed up, battle ready. He backed up and slowly circled the battlefield, as did Thanos. The intergalactic conqueror flexed the hand that was covered by the Infinity Gauntlet, blue and purple lights shining from their respective slots.

The glowing eyes of the Iron Spider suit widened.

He already had the Space Stone and the Power Stone. Those two stones alone were dangerous enough. Together, combined with Thanos' natural Titanian abilities, spelled trouble for the entire universe. Thanos seemed to sense the hero's distress as he smirked at the teenager.

"Awestruck, are you?" he asked rhetorically, grin widening as he saw Spider-Man's eye lenses narrow. A low chuckle escaped his throat and he began to stalk towards the defensive teen. "Do not fear the cleansing of your pitiful world, child."

Peter's blood turned to ice at Thanos' description of the mindless bloodshed that was ensuing all around them.

"'Cleansing'?” he echoed incredulously. “You're using the Gauntlet for your own selfish reasons!"

"Exactly," Thanos answered, finally approaching the quivering hero. "Perfectly balanced. As all things should be."

Peter straightened up and puffed out his chest at the intimidating man, challenging him.

He could faintly hear the worried cries of his fellow Avengers in the distance, telling him to move and that it was too dangerous.

He could hear Mr. Stark's orders.

But his resolve was too strong.

Thanos was  _right t_ _here._ The Infinity Gauntlet was right there, the Infinity Stones sitting on his purple knuckles. All he had to do was swipe the gems from the glove or steal the glove itself and they could win the war.

So, armed with nothing but his web-shooters and his (un)natural abilities that were only amplified by the suit he donned, Peter jumped, narrowly missing a punch from the hand that wore the Gauntlet. He slung a web over to the top of a building and pulled himself up, winking playfully at the Mad Titan.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a shriveled up grape? Surprisingly, they're not the same as raisins because raisins are sun-dried and you're not quite that dark but-" the boy's taunt was cut off by the Titan's instant appearance beside him, made possible by the Space Stone's ability of teleportation.

Thanos slammed his fist down, only missing the teenager thanks to his enhanced reflexes.

Peter, meanwhile, had jumped up again. Seeing a piece of flying concrete, he landed on the debris and propelled himself off of it. With the added momentum, he landed a right hook on Thanos.

Using the moment of stunned pain to his advantage, Peter kicked the Titan in the face and jumped up. He shot a web at the man's abdomen and yanked himself forward, kicking him hard.

As Thanos fell flat on his back, Peter stood victoriously over him. He could see the Iron Man suit and its rigid posture, silently begging Peter to move. But the young hero was on a mission.

"Well, that was just rude. You have to let me finish my quips, Thanos. It's sort of a rule-" Spider-Man was once again cut off as an orchid-colored hand wrapped around his entire throat, knocking the air out of him.

The Iron Spider's eyes widened in surprise as Thanos rose. Peter kicked and thrashed as the behemoth's grasp on neck tightened.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't- he couldn't-

And he could hear his fellow Avengers again, screaming for his life. He could hear Mr. Stark's angered and terrified pleas to  _let him go._ But Thanos had none of it. He brought the boy up to eye level and locked eyes with him, orchid eyes flashing sadistically into hazel eyes.

Peter's struggles increased tenfold.

"My apologies. Allow me to return the favor!" he jeered as he slammed the boy into the ground, a small crater having formed around him from the impact.

Peter gasped and shakily brought his hands back up to pry the titanium fingers off of his neck. Super spider strength was useless against the powers of a god. His weak convulsions were doing nothing to the Mad Titan.

A scream was caught in his throat, blocked only by the hand that was tightening very slowly.

He was lifted up and slammed again.

And again.

And again.

Black spots danced around Peter's vision and he could've sworn that he had broken more than a few ribs. The lack of oxygen was unbearable. His lungs were burning and they felt like they were going to implode.

As the Iron Spider suit began to fail, Peter's eyes began to close.

In came Iron Man once more, always there to save him when he was trying too hard to be a hero. The billionaire shot a repulsor at the Mad Titan, blasting him away.

He nodded at Captain America and brought his attention down to the arachnid warrior while Cap handled Thanos.

Mr. Stark's helmet retracted into the back of the suit and he knelt down, ripping the Iron Spider's mask off of Peter's head. Auburn curls fell before his eyes. The boy's head hung limply, like a teenage-sized rag doll. Tony hastily brought his hand down to cup Peter's check and patted him softly.

"Kid! Kid, come on stay with me. Kid!" the mechanic nearly screamed, trying to rouse Peter enough to keep him awake. The boy took some calming breaths and cracked open his eyes. His hazel, tear-filled eyes.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I'm  _sorry._ " he slurred, using all of his strength just to speak. The man shook his head, smiling softly.

"You crazy boy." he muttered affectionately as he took the boy into his vibranium arms.

Peter could feel himself flying, and before he knew it, he was in a medical facility not too far from the battlefield.

Tony had barely spoken to him until they arrived, but he never once left Peter's side. Even when he was urged to by the staff. He held Peter's hand tightly, even whenever the teenager's super strength threatened to crush his own hand.

Peter lazily looked over at the billionaire and cracked a very bright smile, despite how weak he was. Tony smiled back, despite his confusion.

"Ya know, you're a lot like the Tin Woodsman from the Wizard of Oz." Peter pointed out with a cough, watching as Tony began to chuckle.

"I know I'm made of metal, but you have to admit than I'm a lot more handsome." he jokingly urged. Peter began to giggle weakly.

"No, it's not just that," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Tony raised an eyebrow at this and Peter added, "The Tinman went on a journey to find a heart so he could love again. Because he felt like, since he was made of tin, he no longer had a heart. But along the way, he realized that although his heart was gone, his love for his friends was what defined him."

Tony's snarky exterior faltered at this as he took the teenager's words in. They were silent for a few minutes, before Tony ruffled Peter's hair. The boy decided to throw all caution to the wind and hugged his father-figure. Tony, stunned for only a second, returned the hug shakily.

"Have you been hanging out with Cap?" he asked through very manly tears.

"Yep."


	2. Dorothy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Karen, call Mr. Stark!" he commanded his AI urgently.
> 
> "Mr. Stark is currently unavailable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally meant to make this a one-shot but the Infinity War trailers got me fucked up.

The hairs on his arm rose to attention.

Peter felt sirens go off in his head as he stared at his arm in bewilderment.

His newly-awakened Spider-Sense. There was danger nearby.

After a second that felt like an eternity, Peter's instincts took over and he searched for the source of his troubles.

There was a large ship looming over the streets of Manhattan. It was circular and as tall as the Empire State Building. Normally, his Spider-Sense could tell him exactly what the source of his gut feeling was, but he couldn't pinpoint it to one specific part of the ship. It was like there was something wrong, everywhere. The spaceship was just a precursor to whatever forces were about to be unleashed onto New York.

Peter's eyes widened.

His head whipped around to see if anyone else had noticed the unidentified aircraft. Luckily, just like he had been doing only seconds before, all of his peers were busy looking down at their devices. So was his best friend. While his eyes were still scanning every student on the bus, he began to lightly slap Ned's face to get his attention.

The Filipino boy pulled one earbud out and glanced back at Peter.

"Ned. Hey. I need you to cause a distraction." the vigilante whispered.

Ned raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?"

"I think something's coming. Something big." Peter answered vaguely.

Ned brow remained furrowed in confusion until his gaze slide away from Peter's to the Q-Ship in the distance. Peter could see the panic overtaking his best friend as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"We're all gonna die!" the Filipino screamed, squirming in his seat as he attempted to get everyone's attention. "There's a spaceship! Oh my god!"

It worked.

The boy shot up from his seat and hurried to the back of the bus so he could get a better view of the Q-Ship. All of their classmates followed suit. Murmurs coursed through the crowd once they all piled up at the back of the shuttle.

Amidst the chaos, Peter hung his head low and dug into his backpack. He quickly slapped his Web-Shooter over his left wrist and thrust his arm out at the bus's emergency exit. Nobody noticed the web latch into the red handle and pull, making the window pull away from the shuttle. Checking once more to make sure there were no eyes on him, Peter climbed out of the window and clung to the side of the bus.

In less than a second, he slapped his other Web-Shooter over his right wrist and pulled his mask over his head. He quickly grabbed his bag and propelled himself off of the bus, over the bridge that they were held up over. Feeling his hoodie flowing against the wind, he shot another web at the underside of the bridge. And another. Once he was at ground-level, he rushed into an isolated alleyway and began to undress.

"Karen, call Mr. Stark!" he commanded his AI urgently.

**"Mr. Stark is currently unavailable."**

Peter's fingers curled into a fist. Crap.

"Leave him a message. Tell him to get to Manhattan as soon as possible." he sighed as he felt his suit tighten.

Time and time again, the mechanic reprimanded Peter for attempting to face these things on his own. Now, when he needed Tony the most, he was off doing who knew what.

He felt the prickling sensation once more.

It was all up to him.


	3. Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peter wheezed as he ripped his mask off.
> 
> He couldn't breathe.
> 
> It was too high up, even for Spider-Man."

Tony gasped as an alert popped up on his interface.

Spider-Man.

That damned kid was clinging to the side of Thanos' Q-Ship as it ascended into the atmosphere.

He was supposed to be in school.

The billionaire looked over his shoulder and shot a repulsor at Corvus Glaive. The Children of Thanos were putting up a fight. Even with the Masters of the Mystic Arts on their side, Tony doubted that Strange and Wong would be able to hold off the Children for long. Especially with a defenseless Bruce Banner on their side.

He saw Strange begin to put up a shield against one of Proxima Midnight's spears and his eyes widened. He flew forward and blasted the Child of Thanos away, giving his fellow heroes ample time to recuperate and regroup.

He silently ran through the possible outcomes of the fight in his head. They were losing. Badly. They needed someone else to turn the tide of the battle. And considering how much power he could put into his jets, the best option was Spider-Man.

Tony huffed.

"Strange," he called, getting the sorcerer's attention. "I need you to handle these oafs for a bit."

To his surprise, Strange only nodded. Fucking omniscience.

The billionaire then took to the sky, zooming through the air to get to the Q-Ship as quickly as possible. He tried calling Peter back, only to find out that the boy had taken off his mask.

The high altitude was too great, even for a boy who can do whatever a spider can.

 **"Mr. Parker appears to be slipping, boss."** FRIDAY informed him.

Tony's heart stopped.

"Deploy the Iron Spider."

**"I thought we were going to dismantle-"**

"Forget what I said!" he hissed harshly. "Deploy the Iron Spider suit _now_!"

* * *

 

Peter wheezed as he ripped his mask off.

He couldn't breathe.

It was too high up, even for Spider-Man.

With his enhanced senses, the booming of the Q-Ships engine was beginning to hurt his ears.

Very faintly, he could hear the familiar sound of jets piercing through the skies, but he could barely breathe.

As he began to slide from the exterior of the ship, his eyelids fell.

...

...

A metallic substance was beginning to coil itself around his body, encompassing the teenager in a tight embrace. The metallic cocoon suddenly fastened itself around his hips, wrists, and ankles and he felt himself begin to float.

What the hell?

"Whatever happened to, 'I can't go, I've got homework'?" a snarky voice rang from behind him.


	4. Oz, the Great and Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter could see the way Mr. Stark was crumbling away; slowly and gradual, but breaking all the same.
> 
> He had to save him.

Peter's head swam as he swung around the battlefield, the terrain of Titan far too dangerous for any normal human to even hope to survive.

It was a good thing that he was enhanced.

He flipped through the shards of the moon that the Titanian flung at them, Iron Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy at his side.

He looked back at the lifeless form of Gamora.

The Daughter of Thanos was one of the first victims of their Infinity War. Struck down in an altercation between her team and her father.

Star-Lord was devastated. The bigger and burlier Peter was utterly enamored of the Zen-Whoberis. He cared for her, somehow much more than he cared for himself. Just as he did for all of his teammates.

But it was different. He loved her. It took the combined efforts of Iron Man, Spider-Man, Drax, and Rocket to keep the Celestial-hybrid at bay.

They finally decided that enough was enough. Tact be damned.

They were going to take Thanos down no matter what.

Before beginning their descent to their destruction, Mr. Stark and Doctor Strange approached him.

Peter's heart stopped as he watched the mechanic's arm glide down to his left shoulder, then again on his right shoulder.

"Alright kid, you're an Avenger now." he declared as dismissively as he could.

Peter could easily see through his nonchalant exterior. He knew that his mentor was terrified. Not just for them, but for the entire universe.

That was why he went against Mr. Stark's wishes. That was why he swung back to his mentor.

The Mad Titan was towering over the fallen hero, armor cracked and bits of human flesh exposed to the harsh climates of the alien planet.

Peter could see the way Mr. Stark was crumbling away; slowly and gradual, but breaking all the same.

He had to save him.

He pulled himself over to the battling men as Thanos reeled back, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"Karen, enable Enhanced Combat Mode!" he ordered, watching as his suit's lenses faded to red.

He landed before the Mad Titan and stood over his mentor, the glowing irises of the Iron Spider narrowed.

"Activate Instant Kill!" he screamed.

The suit gave a dejected buzz.

 **"Mr. Stark has disabled that function."** Karen informed the vigilante.

Tony's cries fell on deaf ears as Peter was hoisted up by his airway, the orchid-colored hand tightening rapidly. He clawed at the fingers that gripped his neck, however futile his struggles turned out to be.

As the black spots danced around his vision, Peter wondered just how proud Uncle Ben would be when they met again.


End file.
